


Starting Somewhere

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Semi-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr NSFW prompt: Clothed getting off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Somewhere

The camp was quiet; it had been hours now since everybody had retired for the night, and yet, Alistair couldn’t sleep. He stared up at the darkness of his tent, sighing as his thoughts once again drifted to that of his warden companion, Evelyn. He had confessed his feelings to her, and she had reciprocated them, but since then, they had remained rather mute on the subject. He didn’t want to assume a relationship had been established.

Then again, they held hands when nobody was looking, and more than once now they had shared a brief kiss.  _Maker_ , he groaned, turning on his side; they were both too shy for their own good. He closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing so he could will himself to sleep, but it was no use. All he could think about was the woman he so desperately desired.

Suddenly, there was shuffling outside his tent, followed by a sharp whisper. Alistair peeked open his eyes, tilting his head towards the flap as a hand poked through. He could barely see it, the moonlight backdrop outlining small fingers.

“Alistair?” His heart leapt at the sound of Evelyn’s soft voice. “Are you awake?” She was whispering. He sat up, much faster than he intended, and winced as the blood rushed to his head.

“Yes!” He spoke louder than he wanted to, blinking hard as her head appeared through the opening. She held a pensive expression, pausing where she stood—rather, where she leaned.

“Can…can I join you?” She asked, and he couldn’t quite tell if she was blushing or not. He certainly was. “I mean, you can say n—”

“ _Yes_!” Alistair yelped again, this time smacking his hand to his mouth in embarrassment.

Evelyn widened her eyes before settling as she flashed a coy smile, softly giggling at his enthusiasm. She pushed herself into the tent, and for a brief moment the light of the moon showed her state of undress, only wearing a loose shift over cotton shorts. Alistair’s heart beat picked up as she sat next to him, and after a moment of registering what was happening, he quickly shifted to push back the blanket of his bed roll. For both of them to fit would mean…he gulped.

“Are you sure you want to stay here?” A thought came over him. “Wait. You  _do_  mean to stay, right?” He felt a panic rush through him. “Unless you only came to ta—”

Evelyn cut him off, her lips finding his in the dark. Already, he could tell this kiss was different than any other. After a few passing moments, her tongue met his lips, and Alistair nearly snapped open his jaw to receive it. Excitement was an understatement for what he felt. Eagerly, his hands moved to hold her waist, as hers moved to frame his face.

Before he could even realize what was happening, she was crawling over him, knees landing on either side of his thighs as she straddled him. Alistair felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, heat filling his cheeks as his arousal awakened almost instantly. Perhaps Zevran was right,  _to the void_ , even Morrigan was right—he was still just a  _boy_ , barely eighteen, and whatever he was too shy to say with words, his body was more than willing to speak for him.

Evelyn scooted closer before he could stop her, the two freezing as his arousal brushed against her through their thin nightclothes. He tried to focus on her face, the darkness obscuring her expression.

“Maybe—we should stop?” He nearly squeaked. Evelyn didn’t say a word, didn’t move for an agonizing few moments. Suddenly, she rolled her hips, and before he could close his lips tight, he moaned, hands along her waist squeezing in approval. “E- _Evelyn_.”

“Does that…” She gulped, her hands slipping from his head to his shoulders. “Does it feel good?” She breathed and Alistair wondered if it was possible for his body to melt from how hot he felt beneath her.

“I’d be a terrible liar if I said no.” He lamely joked, smiling as her soft laughter circled around his ear. She shifted once more, allowing his clothed erection to strum across her pelvis. This time it was Evelyn who made a sound of pleasure; her head tilting back slightly, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Does it feel good for you?” He asked.

She nodded, and for a moment the two sat there, holding one another, breaths mixing in the space between them. He could still feel the heat radiating from her along his arousal, and he thought it was she  _leaves_ , or Andraste preserve him, something he had not planned on was about to happen. Again, he gripped her hips, stopping her from moving.

“Evelyn.” He tried to swallow down the bundle of nerves, but they sat heavy in his mouth as she looked at him. “I didn’t think we’d be…erm.” He took in a steady breath. “Is this…something that you want?”

“I um—” Evelyn let out a large breath before her body slightly trembled in his grasp. “Perhaps we got ahead of ourselves.”

Alistair let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, and even though it pained him to loose her warmth, she finally shifted back and away, hands moving to adjust her clothes. There was a certain kind of tension in the air, not helped by the fact that Evelyn kept glancing down at his crotch. Suddenly realizing the obvious bulge that lay there, he grabbed his pillow, pulling it over his lap with a wince.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled, trying to ease the anxiety he felt. “Has a mind of its own, you know.”

Evelyn laughed once more; her soft giggles a sound he could listen to forever. Slowly, she adjusted herself so she sat next to him, eyeing him carefully as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“Don’t apologize. In a way it’s…flattering?” She laughed after speaking, and he felt nervous about the way her hand moved to hold the side of his face. He turned to face her, smiling as she gazed at him. “Alistair, you know I like you, right?”

“I certainly hope so, after that.” He was starting to feel more comfortable, even after the intense moment. They shared more giggles as her thumb swept across his cheek. He reached up to copy her action, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face. “I’m— _I_ like you too.” He corrected himself, and felt his heart leap at the fact he had almost told her he was in love with her. He wouldn’t be lying, but he felt it was all too soon to say.

“Then… _later_ , when we feel more comfortable, maybe we can continue where we left off?” Evelyn prompted.

“I’d be a fool not to agree.” He grinned, and closed his eyes as she leaned to kiss him once more.

Evelyn stayed with him that night, of course  _after_  he had calmed himself down, her back pressed against his chest as he held her close. It would be their first night sharing a tent, but certainly not their last.


End file.
